The Molecular Sciences Research Core (MSRC) represents a natural progression in the evolution of the current WFU OAIC Genomics and Biomarkers Core. This Core has played an integral role in the success of the WFU OAIC by providing scientific expertise and resources for assessing a uniform battery of biomarkers to determine whether specific biological and/or genetic factors are predictive of sarcopenia, reduced physical function, and/or disability in older individuals. The results from this work were pivotal in providing the insight that led to the new OAIC theme. The MSRC will continue this work by providing and leveraging resources, contributing scientific expertise, and offering educational and training opportunities to support ongoing and new research in line with the WFU OAIC theme of Integrating pathways affecting physical function for new approaches to disability prevention. The overall scientific hypothesis of the proposed MSRC is that specific molecular, physiological, and histological mechanisms contribute to age-related increases in total and ectopic (abnormally located) fat, thereby resulting in loss of muscle mass and strength and subsequent decline in physical function, and that therapeutic modification of these factors can slow progression to disability. The MSRC will facilitate translational research in the WFU OAIC by providing Core resources for 6 externally-funded studies, 3 pilot projects and 2 Research Development Projects during the first year of the new cycle. The scientific objectives of the MSRC are: 1)To determine whether circulating and tissue levels of specific adipokines and other potential aging- and disease-biomarkers are associated with muscle mass, total and ectopic fat, measures of physical function, and physical disability in older individuals; 2) To determine whether specific behavioral and pharmacological interventions will modify circulating and tissue levels of adipokines and other potential aging and disease biomarkers in older individuals; 3) To evaluate whether specific genetic markers are associated with clinical and/or biological measures relevant to the WFU OAIC theme; and 4) To develop new assays, apply existing molecular methodologies, and provide a biological tissue resource and aid in analyzing these tissues to address novel research questions relevant to the WFU OAIC theme. In addition, the MSRC will educate and train research fellows and OAlC-supported junior faculty in the methodologies and techniques used for the study of molecular, biological, and histological mechanisms and risk factors; and provide educational opportunities (seminars, symposiums) to foster translational research and communication of OAlC-supported research findings.